This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Methods that identify protein binding partners are crucial to understanding the tapestry of protein-protein interactions. We will develop a FRET-based method to screen for domains of proteins that form stable contacts.